He Did It
by Oyurt
Summary: AU. What would happen if Peeta had approached Katniss before The Games? Summary isn't good but the story is.
1. Spring Flowers

'This is it I'm doing it, I cant believe it ' I think to myself as I race down various hallways passing hordes of students. Eyes turn my way but I ignore them, I know that I must look stupid sprinting like this but this was too important. My nose is assaulted with the scent of hundreds of year's worth of burning coal as I exit school. I'm pulled out of my reverie as my feet stop dead in their tracks. I have reached my destination I'm here.

I can feel my chest getting tighter and my heart swelling as I meet eyes with the girl I love and have since I was five, when I first heard her sing. I remember that day vividly. It was my first day of school. My farther had walked me there; though we didn't talk much his presence was reassuring. When he finally spoke to me he had said, "You see that girl, over there" whilst pointing at a girl with olive skin and dark brown hair done in two delicate braids. "I was going to marry her mother but alas no, she married a man from the seam." He must have seen the look of anger and confusion on my face so he continued, "I don't blame her though because I have come realise to why she did; do you want to know why?"

"Yes" I reply wholeheartedly

"She married him because when he sang all the birds in the trees would stop to listen".

After that I said goodbye to him and went to join the rest of my class. They all looked as just nervous as I felt. I made a couple of new friends that day and joined up with some existing ones (like Delly a nice girl I had known forever) but one person stood out, the girl my father had pointed out that morning. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. After lunch the broad lady who had been showing us around to music class took us. I took a seat on the floor, along with my friends. The first thing the teacher asked us was if anyone knew the valley song. I did know it I was just to scared that I would be teased for it. As soon as the teacher had asked, the little girl with the olive skin and her hair two braids hand shot up as he proclaimed, "I do Miss".

"Wonderful! Would you like to sing it for everyone?" the teacher replied.

"Okay" the girl said nonchalantly, as she waked up to the front of the room.

As she started to sing, her voice cutting beautifully through the air, all the birds in the area stopped to listen. 'Just like her father' I thought to myself, recalling the words of my own father.

That was the day that I fell in love with the girl I later found out to be called Katniss Everdeen. That wasn't the last I saw of her though. Nearly every day at school from then on I would try and rack up the courage to talk to her. I would sometimes stare at her for whole lessons not even acknowledging the teacher. Sometimes I would go to sit with her at lunch but every time I would always get to nervous and go and sit with my 'friends'. But one day, whilst I was baking bread (as I do everyday) I heard my mother walk in from outside saying "Rotten Everdeen kid, rummaging through our trash".

'Katniss rummaging through our trash? What? I have to do something. I have to help her. I can't let her starve!' I think to myself. Smells of burnt bread fill the air as I take the bread I was baking and burn the sides of it so my mother will me make throw it out. Sure enough my mother smells the bread and rushes in to slap me on the cheek and shout at me saying that no one would ever by burnt bread and how it is a waste of produce and how I must get rid of it before it stinks up the bakery. I do as she tells me my cheek still throbbing from the slap she gave me. I walk outside towards the bins. When I arrive I find Katniss curled up against a tree near the bins. I toss the bread towards her and nod at her, she replies by looking in my eyes. She crawls to wards the bread and grabs it up like it's going to escape or disappear then she scurries of leaving me alone in the rain. The next day I arrive at school and walk over to my 'friends'. I chat with them like I would any other day until I feel a pair of eyes burning into the back of my head. I turn to find Katniss staring straight at me. She looks like she's going to approach me. My heart swells but then her gaze drops to the ground. My heart is filled with confusion and sadness. I see her drop to her knees and pick something I think is a flower her features lift as her expression changes to one filled with hope, it makes me smile. From that day on I find her staring at me looking like she wants to say something to me but she never does.

I realise I have been staring at her for a wile now, she holds my stare for a second longer before turning to her sister, a little blonde girl who couldn't look more different from her sister. She turns and starts walking away from me. I don't know why but I finally muster up the courage and shout out to her and her blonde counterpart, "Katniss, wait up!"

She turns around and I start running towards her. Her face is filled with confusion. Her sister is looking up at her expectedly as I approach them.

"Peeta? What do you want?" she asks.

'She knows my name, WOW! Oh my god! How does she know my name? Oh yeah I've been going to school with her since I was five.' I mentally face palm myself 'Well done genius!' I think to myself 'Wait what did she say? Yeah well that's a good question what do I want?'

"I was wondering it you two would like to come to the park with me since it my day of?" I manage to get out some how without stumbling

"Umm well its nice of you to offer but we better get going, come on prim" she replies coldly as she turns to walk of. I let her go, knowing that I have stuffed up my one chance to talk to Katniss. "Bye Peeta" Prim says as she turns to follow her sister.

"Bye Prim" I reply Hapicrently

I turn to walk home. I feel terrible. All I can think is that the only girl I have ever loved turned me down. 'AGHHH! WHY AHHHHHH' I think to myself, my pace picking up as I rush for the security of my home. I pass friends and acutance's alike on my way home. I smell bread, which only remind me of Katniss, as I arrive home. It's my day of so I know that I can at least have some time to my self. I rush up the stairs my feet pounding on the ground as I rush up to them to my room. I slam to door behind me and throw my self onto my bed burying my head in my pillow. I finally let the tears that have been longing to escape my eyes since she walked away free. I feel horrible. How could I let her just walk away the love of my life, I should of called her back and asked if I could walk her home or something but no I just let her go. 'ARRGHHH how could I be so stupid' I all most shout out.

I don't know how long I have been lying here but I know it has been a while since I have moved. The tears have almost run dry when I hear a knock at my door. I wipe the tears heatedly from my eyes and turn to open the door. I walk over to the window and look out, seeing that it is almost sunset I through on a jumper and open the door. My toes curl as I see my mother stood on the other side. She beckons me out as she says "Peeta I need you take over the shop for a bit 'cause your father has come down with something. Think you can do that?"

"Yeah, I guess" I reply not daring to even consider saying no.

"Great, I need you to sweep the floors make up a new batch of chesse buns and start on the cake for Mrs. Robinson, Okay?" she says in a condescending tone.

"Yes Mum" I reply. As I walk past her down the stairs to the shop I can hear rustling in the backroom. I pull on my apron and go to check what it is. I enter the backroom to find my brother Matza kneading some bread.

"Hey Mat" I say as I walk over to the broom in the corner of the room.

"Hey Lil Bro, Mum send you down to?" he replies looking up from his bread. I have always had a good relationship with Matza. Well a better one than I do with Markook.

"Yeah" I reply as I start the tedious job of sweeping the floor. I know its gonna take a while but that also means I will have time think over what happened to day. Did I say something wrong, was I to upfront, should I just asked to walk with her. Millions of things that I could of said or done fly around in my mind, some of them crazy some of the disturbing, as I sweep away making my way round the whole of the shop.

"Peeta! Come help me start this cake for Mrs. Robinson" I hear Mat shout from the back. I finish of my sweeping and make my way through the house to help him.

"I have already covered it in fondant I just need you to decorate it, okay?" he asks as enter the room.

"Yeah sure. What does Mrs. Robinson want on this cake anyway?" I ask unsure on what to do.

Mat walks over to the counter and picks up the order form.

"It says here that she wants it to be themed with spring flowers. Well good luck on that" he exclaims as he leaves me by my self in. I Start buy sketching out various flowers. Finally I decide on Camellias, Windflowers, Calla Lilies, Tulips and Primroses. Then I dye the icing the coulors I need for these flowers. After that I take my paintbrushes and vaguely paint out the shapes of the flowers on the cake in various sizes. Lastly I add the fine details to each and every one of the flowers. It takes a while but I enjoy it go into my own little world when I'm painting its just me, my paints, my brushes and the cake. No problems. No worries. No school. It's my favourite place to be.

_I'm running through a patch of grass full of blossomed spring flowers. Their aroma's filling my lungs making my head feel light. I can hear birds chirping happily as I run. I don't know where I'm running to but I know it must be good because I can feel it in my heart._

_I run for what feels like forever until I finally can see a tree in the distance. I suddenly know that's where I'm going. That's where I was headed all along. My feet start moving faster than ever determination carrying them. This is the perfect day I think to my self. The sun is up the sky is blue. It's beautiful. As I get closer to the tree I can see a figure lying in its welcoming shade. I run even faster than before some how. My heart swells as I see who it is under the tree. She has olive skin and soft gray eyes. Her hair is in an intricate braid. She seems familiar but I cant put my finger on it. As she sees me approaching she sits up. I'm so close to my goal now, so close. She opens her arms to me as I approach. I'm nearly there when I hear a loud crash that seems to have come out of nowhere._

I hear another loud bang. My eyes flutter open and are met with the sight of Markook banging a baking tray against the table. He laughs as I come to. I lift my head up and look around I'm in the backroom. 'Oh Crap. I must of fallen asleep after I finished the cake CRAP!' I scream in my head if mum finds out I slept down here she'll kill me.

"Don't tell Mum!" I shout to Mark as I get up to leave and get changed but he stops me.

"I wont tell Mum if you cover for me today" he says mischievously.

"Fine, whatever just don't tell Mum. Okay?" I reply, I agree only because I have nothing better to do today and because I don't want to be crucified by the wrath of an angry mum.

"Okay cool, see-yah later" he says whilst leaving. I hear the front door ring as Markook leaves and I head upstairs to shower and get ready for a day of work.

I walk down the stairs towards the front door and change the sign from 'Closed'

to 'Open'. I walk back around and take my seat behind the counter. After about an hour or so and only having three customers so far I come to the conclusion that today is a slow day for business. My thoughts turn to Katniss as I sit. Where she is, what she's doing and whom she's with. She's probably out in the woods with her Boyfriend (well at least I think he is) Gale Hawthorne hunting. The only reason I know that she hunts is because once a week she comes over to the bakery and trades a squirrel for some bread. I always make sure she gets a fair deal because the squirrel she trades us are perfect. Shot through the eye, gutted and skinned, perfect. I always worry about her. I know she has Hawthorne with her but still I do. I hear the bell of the front door ring and I am pulled out of my daydream right away because speak of the devil there she is.


	2. Why are you so nice to me Peeta?

'Oh my god, Crap what do I do. This can't be happening. What do I say?' sadly I'm not given much more time to think because she's already walking towards me. 'This could be my second chance.' I think.

"Peeta?" She says as she recognizes me.

"Katniss, Hi, Uh w-what are you doing here," I question. I know why she's here but I have to ask anyway.

"I'm just here to trade for bread as I always do on a Saturday," she states like it's the most obvious thing in the world. She holds up two perfect squirrels as if to prove her point.

'"Oh," is all I manage to get out. 'This is so wrong its not meant to be like this. This is only the second time I have spoken with her and its going worse than the first'.

"Where is your farther. Usually he's the one that I trade with?" she questions pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Um, Ah, Well h-he's kind of off sick so I had to take over. My brother would be with me but he kind of found me sleeping in the backroom, and he said he wouldn't tell Mum if I took he shift." I don't know why but I feel the need to justify my actions to her. Its stupid I know but that's just me. Usually I'm great with words but when I'm around Katniss, my tongue goes dead.

"Why did you fall asleep in the bac-. Wait don't worry just- how much bread will these get me?" she holds up the squirrels again as she asks.

I walk into the pantry and grab two loafs of fresh white bread. I hand her the bread (not bothering to make even the slightest bit of conversation) and she hands over the squirrels. As she turns to leave I feel like I have to say something but what?

"Bye Katniss, see you at school!" I somehow muster up the courage to shout. She turns to me and shouts back, "Bye Peeta!"

I feel the fresh breeze from outside caress my face for a second as the door opens to let her out. Once again I'm left to my thoughts. I slump back into my chair as I ready my self to go through the rest of the working day. All I can think about is Katniss. How I could of made our conversation less awkward. I know that half of the awkwardness was on her behalf, but still I feel like it was my fault in all entirety. The hours fly by as I work the day away. I do menial tasks like sweeping the floor or cleaning the oven. Its mind numbing but it has to be done.

After about 5 hours of cleaning and baking I'm finally done for the day. I walk over to the clothes pegs reserved for our aprons and I place mine on there. I walk up the stairs and grab my jacket before heading back down. I'm ambushed by coal dust as I walk out of the front door of my house. After years of living in District 12 you would of thought I would be used to the coal dust but no, you never get used to it because there is always afresh batch burning down in the mines. I don't know what to do with myself today. Usually I would get up and go meet my friends but because I was working all day I probably have missed them. I pass house after house as I make my way through town looking for something to do. As I reach the town center I think I see Delly sat on a bench curled up in a ball. I walk over to her thinking its only right that I comfort my friend. As I approach her I see that she doesn't look too good.

"Delly?" I call as I walk up to her. She doesn't respond to me.

"Delly!" I call again. She still doesn't respond then I realise why 'Delly' hadn't been responding it wasn't Delly at all but it was Katniss. I tense up not knowing what to do. 'Should I comfort the girl I love but barely know or should I leave her be'. It seems my feet are making the decision for me as I start to walk towards her. It's not a very nice day today. It's windy, gray and cold. Katniss is only wearing only a thin t-shirt and a pair of loose fitting pants so she must be cold. I take of my jacket as I approach. When I reach her I can see tears streaming down her face. I wrap my jacket around her as I take a seat. She tenses up when I do and turns to meet my eyes.

"Peeta?" she says alarmed. She hurriedly wipes the tears from her face, "What do you think your doing?" Her eyes are cold when I meet them to speak.

"W-well I saw you over here a-and I thought I should help you; what's wrong Katniss?" I reply evenly.

"I don't need your help and its none of your business what's wrong with me. And there's nothing anyway so leave me alone!" She shouts attracting the attention of many nosey onlookers. I know there's no point to it but I try again anyway.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong because it doesn't look like it" I question keeping my tone even. She turns to me with a cold glare. She see's the pity in my eyes and turns away. I know pitying her isn't going to help her so I try to keep my face even

"ARGGGHH, HE KISSED ME; HE KISSED ME, THAT'S WHATS WRONG!" she shouts. I'm taken aback at how upfront she's being with me. A new batch of onlookers is attracted with this latest outburst so I shoo them off.

"Okay; who kissed you Katniss?" I ask keeping my voice even all the while my heart sinking with the thought that someone other than me had kissed her. Jealousy burns in the pit of my stomach.

"GALE DID," she sobs, "We were coming back from a hunting and, and he grabbed me, turned me around and KISSED ME!"

"Oh" I don't know what else to say so I just rub the small of her back. At first she tenses up to my touch, but soon enough she relaxes into it.

I don't know how long we sit there for me rubbing her back her sobbing but soon she starts to regain her self. I feel her sit up against my hand and turn towards me.

"Why are you so nice to me Peeta?" she asks. I'm taken aback by this because I cant just come out and say 'Because I love you' that would be to upfront and awkward but then what do I say 'Because you're my friend'? No that's lame.

"Honestly I don't know why, but I am" I reply truthfully.

"Oh, well, t-thank you" she says confusion lacing her tone of voice.

"That's alright" I reply. She starts to walk away when I find a new courage burn inside of me.

"Katniss wait up, I'll walk you home!" I shout and I that moment I know I'm totally crazy because she'll probably just blow me of again but then I hear her turn and say, "Come on then." My heart swells I'm actually doing this. I can't believe it. I jog up alongside her and slow my pace to match hers. We walk in complete silence apart from our footsteps till we reach the part of Town where the Seam and Town meet.

"I guess I'll see you later then Peeta; bye," she says as she turns to continue her walk home.

"I said I'd walk you home not half way there, so I will" I reply. She looks at me with confusion in her eyes like she is going to say something but she just turns away and with that we continue our walk. I've never been in the Seam before apart from school trips to the mines but they don't count because we are always escorted through the Seam on them. So this is a new experience for me. I pass run down house after run down house as we walk. People stop and stare at me as I pass them. I see a group miners making there way home from work; I nod my head to them and mutter "Good afternoon".

Katniss' face fills with confusion. "Why did you do that?" she questions.

"I was just being polite, what's wrong with that" I exclaim.

"Most people from Town think that they're above interaction with people from the Seam," she states.

"Well I'm interacting with you aren't I?" I say

"Yeah you are I guess" she shakes her head and continues to walk. As we get closer and closer to her house I can see another olive skinned figure sat on her doorstep. I hear Katniss stop as she notices the figure too.

"Oh no. Not now I'm not ready for this," she says exasperatedly. I strain my eyes to look at the figure better. When I get a good look at him I realise it's the one person I didn't want to see, Gale Hawthorne. His gaze moves to us. His eyes are puffy and red; to be honest he looks a mess. Katniss starts to back away when she sees the state he's in (probably realizing that she's responsible for it). Gale gets up from his perch on the doorstep and the next thing I know he's on top of me. His fists are crashing in to my flesh and bones making terrible sounds. I try to push him off of me, but its no use he's too big. My eyelids become heavy as the beating continues. I so confused to what is happening. 'What did I ever do to him? Unless he got the wrong Idea when he saw me and Katniss coming towards him, Crap.' I think to my self still trying to push him of me. I can hear Katniss shouting "GALE NO, ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" It's no good though he keeps on bashing me for unjustifiable reasons. I feel my self-drift out of consciousness. I fight as hard as I can to stay awake but my mind takes over and every thing goes black.

My whole body aches as my eyes flutter open. Sunlight shoots right through them so I close them straight away. Where am I is the only thought that goes through my until I hear a little voice say, "Mum! He's awake."

I hear footsteps approach me. I try to sit up but its no use I'm to weak. My muscles escape from even that one try. I feel something moist being laid across my head. Its cool and soothing, I like it. I relax down into what I believe to be someone's sofa. I attempt to open my eyes again. It takes a few tries for me to build up the strength but soon enough they open. When they do open I'm met with the sight of a middle age woman who appears worn and tired. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She smiles sweetly at me. I come to the conclusion that like her.

"Where am I?" I ask her.

"Your in Katniss' house. I'm her mother," she replies sweetly. 'Katniss' house WHAT?' I think.

"How did get here?" I ask her.

"Well after Gale had beat you into oblivion Katniss fought him off. And carried you in here" she replies with a chuckle.

"Oh," is all I manage to get out to reply with.

"You should get some rest, you don't look to good" she remarks. She then gets up to leave. Once again I'm left to my thoughts like why Gale jumped me and why Katniss stopped him. I let these thoughts drift around my head for a while until I fall asleep.

I hear a crash to my right. I open my eyes to see Katniss walk through the door, probably coming back from hunting. I see her eyes turn to me.

"Hi," she says, her voice seeming distant.

"Hey, how are you?" I mumble out, the floorboards creek as she makes her way towards me. The sofa droops as she sits down on the end. I feel the soft fabric of the sofa against my back as I sit up.

"Fine," She answer's solemnly.

"I can tell your not Katniss" I state knowingly.

"Gale is really angry at me, you know for running away from him after he kissed me." She says Hapicrently "

I'm really sorry for what he did to you. He thought that there, there, there was something going on between us." She sighs, her head dropping lower with each word.

"That's all right. I shouldn't have walked you home in the first place. It's my fault, I-I'm sorry," I say forgivingly.

"No don't apologise, please. It was my fault he beat you up. I shouldn't of let you walk with me, because then you wouldn't have been out cold for 3 days," She says her head dropping even lower than before.

"I was out for three days? My Mum's gonna kill me I was meant to work on Monday. Ahh crud," I say worriedly.

"Well my mum did tell me to tell you that you are well enough to go home," Katniss says meeting my eyes with hers.

"I should probably get going then before my mum gets to pissed, I'll see you around. Bye." I reply before picking up my jacket and rushing out the door.

I hear a faint "Bye Peeta" coming from inside the house as I make my way through the Seam. 'Wait what. Did I just have a proper conversation with Katniss? Oh my lord I think I did!' I think to my self, making myself feel giddy.

On my second walk through the Seam I take in a lot more about it, like that the houses around here are a lot more run down than the ones in town. They all seem to be built with some gray type of wood, it doesn't look to strong but I guess it must be because the houses are standing. I can see the white uniform houses of the Town as I exit the Seam. I pass what I believe to be a park as I make my way home. 'Crap, what am I going to say to Mum and Dad. Oh lord; I could say that I was at Josh's (a long time friend of mine) house. Yes that's what ill say. They'll believe that' I think as my feet pass over the dead grass of my front lawn (if you could call it that. More like front desert). I walk around to the back door of the bakery; we use this as our personal entrance to the bakery as opposed to the front door witch leads to the shop. I feel warm air caress my face as I enter my house.

"Mum, Dad, I'm home" I shout out. I hear feet pounding from upstairs. Suddenly I'm enveloped in a gigantic bear hug. I make an educated guess that this is my dad, because if it was my mum it would of been my cheeks that would be hurting not my ribs.

"Dad you're suffocating me," I say through his grasp. I take heavy breaths as I escape from his death grip on me.

"I was so worried about you. Three whole days you just disappear for. No note, No message. You just leave. Where have you been?" he says in a tone that is full of shock, anger and worry.

"I was at josh's" I reply.

"Why didn't you tell me where you were going? Your mother and I were worried sick!" he replies sternly. I know my Dad was worried but I doubt that my Mum was.

"I did. I left a note" I lie. I feel bad for lying to him but I'd rather have that on my consciences than to have two angry parents watching my every move.

"Oh, I must have missed it" he says looking confused. He shakes his head and states "Well I'm just glad your back" He smiles through this sentence and I know he means it.

"I'm sorry for going without properly telling you," I say returning his smile.

"I'm going to go to my room, I'll see you at dinner I guess."

My arm brushes against his as I make my way past him and up to my room.

I throw my self on my bed as soon as I get there. As lie there my thoughts turn to Katniss; as they do every day. I feel like I forgot to do something. I ponder this until I realise, 'I FORGOT TO THANK KATNISS FOR TAKING ME IN AFTER GALE BEAT ME UP. Crap at least I know what I forgot now. I guess I'll just have to speak to her again.' A smile plays on my lips as I think this to myself.

**(A/N) I would just like to thank anyone who has read this story. I would also like to give an extra special thanks to all those who have reviewed this or added this to their Favourite Story's or Story Alerts. Thanks Guys it means a lot to me . **


	3. A Warm Hand on a Cold Shoulder

**(A/N) I'm sorry for being slow to update, it's just that I have my Half Yearly's coming up and I've been studying like crazy for them. I would also like to make it clear that this story takes place a year before Katniss and Peeta get reaped in the books. In this chapter I'm going to try and write from Katniss' point of view. If it's no good please tell me, and ill stick to writing Peeta. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. I am only using the characters and settings from it for fun and not for profit. On to the story!**

My body erupts with goose bumps as I exit the warm embrace of the shower and enter the field of ice known as the _Region between the shower and my closet_. I rush hurriedly towards my bedroom with only a towel around my body. I reach my closet and pull out a pair of bright orange underwear, a green shirt, some worn down old brown trousers that I've had for years, some socks and my favourite woolly jacket. This jacket has only recently become my favourite jacket and by only recently I mean only a day ago, the day that the love of my life, Katniss Everdeen wore it.

I push it up to my nose and inhale the smell I could smell a thousand times over and never get sick of, her smell. It's a mix of grass and bark with a tinge of coal. I spent ages last night thinking over what I would say when it came the time for me to confront Katniss. Some of the things I planned to do were down right ludicrous but some were actually (not to brag) pretty good. But finally In the end I narrowed it down and decided the best option was to keep it simple, I would walk up to the table she was sat at, ask if I could have a seat and then thank her, simple as that but I not everything goes to plan I will have to improvise I guess. I'm pulled back to reality when I hear my mother calling, or more like yelling, my name.

"PEETA!, PEETA!, YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL".

Not wanting to get on her bad side this early in the day I pull on my _favourite _jacket and make my way down stairs. I see my Dad at the counter as I walk over to pick up my lunch.

"Where's Mum?" I ask in a pseudo-interested voice.

"Out back" He reply's, not looking up from the cookies he is currently decorating.

Apart from me, the only other person in my family who decorates cakes and cookies is my Dad; although I do most of them. It's half of the reason why I have such a good relationship with him.

"The tulips need a little more red on them! See you later!" I shout as I walk out the door.

My walk to school consists mostly of me thinking up ways for my planned confrontation with Katniss to go wrong. Apart from that it's pretty uneventful. I make my way through the gates of District 12 High just in time to hear the bell ring. Student's push and shove me in the ritual _Get to class stampede._

**(Katniss POV)**

I get to class and take my normal seat in the back right corner by the window over looking the woods. I sigh as I ready my self for another propaganda filled lesson of History. I'm never in a good mood at school but my mood is worse than usual thanks to two boy's, one with blonde hair and blue eyes and the other with brown hair and gray eyes. Ever since Gales lips touched mine I haven't been myself. I have this feeling that's like there is an endless pit just going on and on in my stomach.

I look out the window towards the woods, only to be reminded of what he did. I don't know if I'll ever be able to look at him the same way again. He knew how I felt about love and relationships, yet he had to go and complicate things.

I hear the sound of someone scraping a chair against the floor, to my right. I look over and see Peeta positioning himself in the chair. There are bruises all over his body. The Miners in my stomach dig their hole even deeper.

I've always felt that I owed him since the day with the bread (that earned him his knick-name, the boy with the bread) but now I feel as If I owe him even more. He's helped me so much and every time he does he gets hurt. First it was his mother hitting him for burning that bread for_ me. _Then he comforted _me _and walked _me_ home after Gale kissed _me_ (thought of it makes me shudder), only to beaten up and knocked out by Gale.

I lower my gaze from him, not being able to look at what I've done to him. It's my fault he's like that and I promise to myself that I'll make it up to him.

The teacher steps up to the front of the classroom and starts the Capitol edited propaganda speech that she gives almost every lesson. I lay my head down on top of my arms and close my eyes. I haven't slept much lately because of what gale did. I sit in my bed and cry for hour after hour until I finally drop. The only time I was able to tame the tear monsters lurking in my eyes was when I was on the bench with Peeta.

I'm lost in my thoughts all the way through History and English, all the way through to lunch. I get up out of my seat and walk into the green hallway. This hallway is the most colorful part of the Town (except the cakes in the bakery), its almost like they're trying to make us associate school with happiness. It's not working though because school is the last place I would associate with happiness, if anything I would associate the woods with happiness.

I walk through the doors of the cafeteria to see that I'm one of the first there. I like being here early, because it means I can get a table to myself. I never sit with anyone at lunch, well except Madge but we don't really talk, so it doesn't count. I join the line for food, not looking forward to the goop they serve us here. The school cafeteria food is definitely not fine cuisine but it's still a full meal so I eat it graciously unlike some of the Town kids who barley make a dent in it.

I hear a squelch as the 'food' lands on my plate. I walk over to an empty table in the corner of the room and sit down. I start eating as I hear someone else sitting down next to me. I look up from my food to see Madge. She has a new dress on. I only know this because I see her nearly everyday and have seen her in nearly all her clothes. I nod at her and she nods back, then we both dig into our food. I haven't seen Gale since what he did to me and I'm starting to wonder if he's avoiding me because of my reaction. I honestly don't know how he expected me to react to him kissing me. He knew how I felt in the topic.

I finish my plate of and get up to leave. I'm stopped when I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. I turn around expecting Madge to be stood there but instead I'm met with a different set of blue eyes. I lower my gaze as I realise who it is, Peeta.

"Katniss?" he says, obviously noticing my shocked reaction. I return my gaze to him and mutter out a "Hi Peeta." I don't know how to talk to him; he's suffered so much and most of it because of me. I can't look at him with out felling guilty.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me out this weekend. It means a lot to me." He smiles at me as he says this.

"Uhh-hhh t-that's fine Peeta its least I could do after you, you know walked me home," I reply, my eyes turned to my feet. I hear the bell ring and I turn to start walking to class but once again I feel that warm hand on my shoulder. I reposition my body to face the owner of the hand.

"Can I walk you to class?" he asks, his voice cracking on class. I see worry and hope all at once flash through his eyes.

"I don't thi-" I start but then I remember the promise I made to myself and sigh out a, "sure". We start to walk out of the canteen in relative silence, its definatly awkward. I'm pretty sure you could cut the tension in the air with a knife.

"So how's the bakery?" I ask trying to start a conversation.

"Its fine, business is a little slow and we're nearly out of food colouring but were doing all right. How's the hunting?"

"Fine I guess, there hasn't been much game around lately 'cause of the could but I get enough."

The conversation stops as we walk into class. I walk over to my seat in the back by the window again and Peeta walks over to his in the front middle. Peeta has always been studious, the complete opposite of me. Instead of sleeping or daydreaming in class he listens, takes notes, tries hard on exams and even studies.

I still can't understand why Peeta wanted to walk me to class. This is only like the fourth time we've talked by now people usually avoid me.

I get through the class easily enough and start making my way to pick Prim up from the younger kids area of the school. I pass locker after locker as I walk down the hallway. I see prim surrounded by her friends as I walk into the younger kids area. I wave, she says goodbye to her friends, giving them all hugs, and makes her way over to me.

"Hey, how was your day?" she asks, looking genuinely interested.

"Fine, yours?" I reply whilst pulling her into a hug.

"Good, We were-" she starts but I tune out as I grab her hand and start walking down the corridor towards the exit.

I'm tuned back in when I hear a soft voice say, "Katniss? Katniss?"

"What is it?" I ask, but my question is answered when I hear a familiar voice calling my name. It's Peeta. I turn to see him running towards me.

"H-hi Peeta; w-what do you want?" I ask, I furrow my brow at him confused at why he still hasn't decided to start ignoring me.

"I just wanted to ask if-if we could, umm, walk home together?" he exclaims speedily avoiding my eyes, obviously nervous of my answer.

"Sure" I reply evenly, not wanting to hurt him anymore than I already have by saying no.

"Hi I'm Prim and you must be Peeta" I hear Prim introduce herself, I look over and see her offering her hand to him; he takes its.

"Hi Prim, its nice meet you. I trust that you feel the same way?"

"Oh definitely"

"How was school?"

"Great, we-" and with that Prim continues her story describing every little detail she can. It's cute but also a bit annoying. We keep walking half listening to Prim till we hear her address us.

"Guys, can I go look at the cakes; Please?" she asks in a way which is near impossible to say no to.

"Fine" I sigh out, prim squeals with delight and runs towards the bakery.

"She _loves_ the cakes" I inform Peeta, putting emphasis on 'loves'.

"Oh, does she now, because umm, I kind of make them" I hear Peeta say. I'm shocked I always thought they had them delivered from the capitol. We are pulled out of our conversation when we hear Prim approaching, her feet smacking against the ground.

"Who ever makes those cakes should get a medal," Prim pants out, whilst regaining her balance. I laugh because the look on Peeta's face couldn't be anything less than shock.

"Do you want to know who makes them, Prim?" I tease, letting her know that I know something she doesn't. She cant take it and my ears almost explode with her bombardment of pleases.

"Peeta does," I say nonchalantly, pointing my thumb towards him.

"You do?" she questions him admiration swirling through her eyes.

"Yeah but its no big deal, I-I don't deserve a medal" Peeta reply's humbly.

"Yes you do! I wish I could make cakes like that!" She says jumping up and down in annoyance at his humility.

"I'm sure you could if someone taught you" he reply's being as humble as ever. I stand with my arms crossed watching the conversation take place before me.

"Can you teach me, please? Please?" and with that Peeta too is bombarded with pleases.

"Sure I'd be happy to," He reply's.

"Now I don't know Prim, would it be safe?" I butt in, not completely trusting Peeta with her.

"It would be; I promise." He says looking directly into my eyes. For some reason I cant seem to say no to them.

"Fine but only if your parents are okay with it," I say still not completely happy with it.

"You can come too Katniss, if you're worried about her" I furrow my brow at him again.

"You wouldn't have to bake. You could just watch and make sure she's ok" they both look at me expectantly, their eyes pleading me to say yes.

"Fine" I say rolling my eyes. I see Prim offer Peeta a high five, which he takes. I laugh at their enthusiasm and turn to continue walking home. Prim and Peeta talk merrily about cakes for the rest of the trip, Prim asking questions and then listening intently to the detailed answers Peeta gives. This continues till Peeta has to turn of towards his house.

"Well I'll see you girls later then, Bye" he farewells.

"Bye, Peeta see you at school," I say and then to my and Peeta's surprise Prim wraps her arms around Peeta. He looks at me as if asking my permission, I nod and her wraps his arms around her as well.

"Bye Peeta," Prim says un-wrapping her arms from him and turning to walk away. I catch up and walk alongside her. I feel her fingers wrap into mine as she sighs, "I like Peeta, I hope he can walk us home tomorrow too"

"I'm sure he will little duck, even if I have to ask him," I reply, smiling at how easily she can take to people.

As we reach home Prim runs of to her goat Lady to say 'hi'. I walk inside and smell my Mum cooking something. "Mum we're home!" I shout. I hear the stove being turned off as Mum calls us to dinner. We eat dinner as usual, then me and Prim both do our homework. Before we know it, its time for bed. We walk up the stairs to our room and I tuck Prim in, wish her sweet dreams and kiss her forehead before climbing in to bed myself. I lay my head down on my pillow and shut my eyes. I'm running through what I have to hunt for tomorrow before a certain blue-eyed blonde haired boy snivels his way into my thoughts.

'Oh Peeta I hope I can repay' are the last words that go through my head before I drift off to sleep.


End file.
